Laminated sprocket assemblies formed with a plurality of layers that are bonded or welded together are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,406 teaches such a laminated sprocket in which each of the layers includes a central opening for fitting onto a drive shaft. Teeth or other driving surfaces are formed around the periphery of the layers and the layers can be stacked with spacers located between the layers so that the teeth are spaced apart for example to carry a chain conveyor or belt conveyor having pockets in which the teeth of the laminated sprocket are engaged.
In the field of automotive engines, sprockets are used in connection with timing chains and timing drives and for various other purposes. Generally such sprockets have been formed as a solid machined part or a sintered part due to the high speeds and loads with which such sprockets operate. However, such machined or sintered sprockets are associated with higher costs.
It would be desirable to provide a laminated sprocket which would be suitable for use in connection with high speed equipment, and particularly for use as timing chain sprockets and/or other sprockets used in connection with internal combustion engines.